


Do What I Wish I’d Done

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future Fic, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Nora is BI, Prom, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: WestAllen family oneshot for the #WestAllenFamilyEventOn prom night, Nora talks to her parents about the strain of hiding her powers from her girlfriend.





	Do What I Wish I’d Done

**Author's Note:**

> Nora is bi and if you have a problem with that, bye!

“DO NOT CRY!” Nora demanded, pointing her finger at her mother.

Iris stood in the doorway of Nora’s bedroom, hands over her mouth and emotion in her eyes. “I won’t.” She promised weakly.

Nora turned back to the mirror and looked at herself in her prom dress. It wasn’t often Nora wore a dress, she’d always felt more comfortable in pants. But, for junior prom, her friends forced her to try a dress on and she surprisingly fell in love with an opened-back black gown with a slit in the skirt.

“You look so beautiful.” Iris said. She stepped forward slowly, like she was in awe and forgot how to walk normally.

Nora smiled with embarrassment. “Thanks, mom.”

The past three years in high school hadn’t been easy on Nora’s self-esteem. Acne, braces, cliques, her first heartbreak, the pressure to look like all the skinny girls with disproportionately big butts on Instagram, lead to more tears than Nora was proud of. She knew her mom had always seen her as beautiful. That’s what Iris would always say when Nora would vent about her insecurities. But, Nora didn’t believe it until recently. She was finally feelings confident, like she’d come into her own. There was only thing she was still insecure about.

“You look so beautiful!” Barry echoed as he walked in.

Iris smiled at him. “That’s what I said.”

“Well, you’re always right.”

Barry and Iris kissed. Nora rolled her eyes. Her parents were always a little too affectionate for her liking, having full fledged make out session when a peck on the lips would have sufficed.

When they were done kissing (and done making goo goo eyes at each other afterwards), Iris looked back at Nora.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” She asked.

Nora cursed her mother’s gift of intuition. She stood up straighter, smiled wider, and tried to shake off the look of a girl still worried of what others will think.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Iris put her hands on her hips. Nora knew she was no match for the human polygraph. With a sigh, Nora confessed, “I want to tell Pam.”

Barry and Iris exchanged puzzled looks. They knew Nora had been dating a girl named Pamela Isley for the majority of the school year. But, Nora hadn’t told how serious it was getting. Nora felt like Pam could be the one, that’s why she was dying to tell Pam the truth.

“Tell Pam what?” Barry asked.

Nora picked at her fresh manicure out of nervous habit. “That I’m a metahuman.”

Her parents were silent, but their faces said it all. Shocked, flabbergasted, disapproving and disappointed Nora would even consider such a thing.

“I know how people see metas and that I’d be an outcast if I was outed, but I know I can trust Pam. I want her to know.” Nora explained.

Barry sighed and sat on the edge of Nora’s bed. Nora sat beside him.

“Dad, I have been keeping this a secret for 17 years. It’s who I am and being forced to hide that has put a burden on every relationship I have. For once, I want to be myself.”

“I know how you feel.” Barry said.

Nora looked skeptical. “How can you say that? You’re The Flash, the one meta everyone loves, and it’s only because you put other metas behind bars.”

“I know how you feel because there was a time before people knew The Flash was real. When it was just a myth, a legend of a red blurr. I had to keep my powers a secret from the most important person in my life,” Barry said. He looked at Iris and finished. “You’re mom.”

“But, eventually you got to tell her the truth! And, mom wasn’t afraid of you.”

“Nora, the reason we keep our powers secret is not only because of judgement, but because of the risk we’d put people in by exposing them to the threats who will do anything to hurt us.”

“Shouldn’t that be the person’s choice? Mom chose to take the risk. Why do I have to decide for Pam?” Nora protested. She was starting to cry.

Barry put his arm around Nora. Iris sat down on the bed too and pushed the hair out of Nora’s face.

“It’s not fair.” Nora lamented. “It’s like I can’t get close to anyone.”

“We’ll always be here for you.” Iris assured her. “You have your family, Uncle Wally, Uncle Cisco, Aunt Caitlin, the whole team.”

“I know and I love you guys. But, I want to be free to love more people.”

“You love Pam?” Barry asked.

Nora nodded. She hadn’t told anyone else besides Pam, but it was true.

Barry looked at Iris and they seemed to communicate without words. Iris nodded and that prompted Barry to speak.

“When I first got my powers and was keeping them a secret from your mom, I hated it. Constantly lying put us through so much anguish. I ended up regretted not telling her from day one. You can’t lie to the person you love. So Nora, if you love Pam, I think you should tell her.”

Nora’s jaw dropped. “Really? You mean it?”

“I do.” Barry said. “Don’t make the same mistake I made. Do what I wish I’d done.”

“You aren’t worried?” Nora asked her mom.

Iris shook her head. “I trust your judgement, baby.”

“Thank you!” Nora cried, hugged them both.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Nora jump up.

“That’s her!”

Barry winked at Nora. “Run to her.”


End file.
